OS : Des cours très particuliers
by FireRox
Summary: Harry et Ron la regardaient avec ahurissement. Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger, THE première de classe, la meilleure élève de toute l’école, mademoiselle vingt-sur-vingt , avoir des cours particuliers ? Impossible ! - 4è année BCJ/HG A découvrir


_Niark niark niark … Je suis de retour, afin de préserver le monde de la PotterFiction, afin rallier tous les lecteurs à Barty Croupton, afin d'écraser Ron et son cerveau limité, afin d'étendre mon pouvoir jusqu'à perfectiOn-RatEe, Barty, Hermione, le couple d'enfer, plus rapide que la lumière ! Lisez moi tous, ou ce sera la guerre guerre guerre ! (Daviiid oui la gueguerre !)_

_Excusez moi pour ce moment de grande solitude :D_

_PerfectiOn-RatEe, cette fic est pour toi ! Enjoy ! (Et je rajouterai des passages lorsque je me serai un peu calmée :D)_

_Rectification (merci Miam Mioum :D) pour les musiques :_

_Première partie à écouter sur une musique dynamique, légèrement exaspérante, un truc qui donne envie de claquer tout ce qu'on a dans le mur ! Lool (mais j'en ai pas à citer pour le moment, dsl !)_

_Et les dernières lignes (mes préférées) à écouter sur __EveryThing I Do, I do it for You__, de Brian Adams (B.O. de __Robin des Bois__, superbe chanson !)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

_**Des cours très particuliers …**_

* * *

**_- x -_**

* * *

Petit déjeuner à la table des Griffondors, un matin sans importance à Poudlard. Tout était calme, les élèves mangeaient tranquillement, savourant chaque parcelle, chaque miette de toast, avant le supplice des cours. Un petit matin ensoleillé, le plafond magique diffusait une douce chaleur et une légère brise, bref, un matin parfait. Presque parfait. Il y a toujours, toujours un 'hic'. Des éclats de voix ne se souciant pas de la discrétion et du bien-être des gens environnants provenaient de deux élèves côte à côte, fixant avec stupéfaction une troisième personne apparemment résignée et habituée à ce spectacle.

— Des cours particuliers avec Maugrey ? Mais pourquoi ? T'es déjà assez forte comme ça, non ?

Harry et Ron la regardaient avec ahurissement. Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger, THE première de classe, la meilleure élève de toute l'école, mademoiselle « _vingt-sur-vingt_ », avoir des cours particuliers ? Impossible !

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour ne plus voir les deux têtes abasourdies qui se tenaient devant elle, les bouches ouvertes comme des poissons en manque d'oxygène.

— Ce n'est pas pour me rattraper dans sa matière, mais pour m'améliorer justement ! Quand je lui ai dit que je voudrais devenir Auror, il m'a proposé des séances de perfectionnement !

« Et pas vous, heeeeuuu !! »

Mais apparemment, cette explication ne suffisait pas aux deux amis.

— Et pourquoi pas avec nous ? Après tout, on a tous décidé d'étudier pour passer les examens d'Auror, non ?

Deuxième soupir, cette fois de consternation. Franchement, ce qu'ils pouvaient être lourds parfois !

— Ecoutez, j'ai accepté, s'il vous le propose aussi, vous saurez quoi lui répondre au moins ! Et maintenant, ça suffit, changeons de sujet !

— Mais …

— Harry, j'ai dit stop ! Imagine qu'il te donne des cours, que crois-tu que les juges du Tournoi diraient s'ils l'apprenaient ? Tu serais disqualifié, et Maugrey, renvoyé !

« Excellent argument ! Si avec ça il n'abandonne pas … »

— Et moi ?

« Raaah, j'avais oublié le deuxième abruti ! »

— Ron, je te promets de t'apprendre les nouveaux sorts que j'étudierai, mais maintenant, fini, stop, nada, finite, on arrête avec cette histoire ! C'est compris ?

Le ton que la sorcière avait pris pour prononcer cette dernière tirade était assez éloquent, suffisamment en tout cas pour faire comprendre à ses deux acolytes qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour l'instant.

« Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

La sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur premier cours. Potions. O joie ! Serpentards et Rogue dans une même salle, quelle agréable heure ils allaient passer ! Juste après le petit déjeuner, quelle appétissante idée !

_**- x -**_

Enfin la sonnerie du midi. La délivrance pour tous les élèves, plus particulièrement pour Ron, l'estomac sur pattes, Monsieur _« Je-mange-donc-je-suis »._

— Et n'oubliez pas de travailler vos métamorphoses de stylo, quand je vois le résultat de Monsieur Weasley, j'ai quelques doutes sur les résultats de vos BUSE ! Bon week-end !

Les stylos moldus que McGonagall avait apporté pour ce cours avaient pratiquement tous atteint la quasi-transformation en vipères (quoique certaines n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de la chair vivante sous leurs écailles), mais celui de Ron était certainement le pire : des pattes avaient poussées, et le stylo marchait (une des rares occasions où on ne dit pas 'fonctionner') à travers la salle, provoquant l'hilarité de ses condisciples. Ron devint aussi rouge que sa sœur en face de Harry, et sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il le put, sous les moqueries bienveillantes de ses camarades. Heureusement pour lui, le cours était exclusivement composé de Griffondors, pas de Malfoy pour monter l'anecdote en affaire d'état.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle, afin de profiter d'un déjeuner bien mérité. Ron oublia bien vite sa mésaventure devant les plats merveilleux qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Le reste du monde avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que lui, son assiette, et le poulet rôti tout juste sorti du four. Mais Harry, lui, était bien présent.

— Hermione, tu devrais aller voir Maugrey pour lui demander si nous ne pourrions pas t'accompagner. Après tout, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, il n'y pas de raison de manquer ça !

« Merlin, le voilà reparti … J'aurais dû m'en douter, je n'aurais pas dû l'annoncer avant ce soir, au moment de partir ! Mais quelle idiote ! »

— Arrrch muummchui accoooordi mourfry !

« Ron tente de communiquer avec les extra-terrestres … En tout cas, pas avec moi, c'est certain ! »

Elle avait pourtant compris le sens général de la phrase, c'est-à-dire « Oui, tout à fait, j'approuve entièrement Harry, c'est un argument imparable très chère. » Quoiqu'en légèrement moins évolué …

Troisième soupir. (C'était sans compter ceux poussés pendant les cours, quand ses deux amis la suppliaient de leur donner les réponses, même les plus évidentes, pour en être certains)

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, s'il vous le demande, vous viendrez avec moi. Pas avant !

— Mais …

— Point final, ne cherche pas à argumenter, tu aurais tort.

Ce fut clair, net, précis, sans bavure. Implacable. La jeune fille retourna à ses pommes de terre, tandis que les deux autres se dévisageaient, résolus à demander au professeur avant la fin de la journée. Pas question d'abandonner ! Et Ron retourna à son assiette.

_**- x -**_

— Professeur Maugrey !

Les hurlements suppliants de Ron et Harry exaspéraient Hermione depuis le début de l'après-midi. A chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient dans un couloir, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier leur détresse comme des demeurés.

« Merlin, tuez les, qu'on en finisse … »

A vrai dire, jamais la sorcière ne s'était sentie aussi insupportée par ses deux amis. Elle brûlait d'envie de leur lancer un sort cuisant, dont ils ne se remettraient que la semaine suivante. Elle avait un mal de crâne horrible, et une profonde envie de meurtre, dirigée à présent contre tous ceux qui osaient la contredire, ou tout simplement lui adresser la parole. Malheur à celui qui posait un instant les yeux sur elle, il repartait avec un regard plus noir que celui de McGonagall, et plus méprisant que celui de Rogue (si cela était possible).

« Plus qu'une heure, merci … Plus qu'une heure à tenir, avant le massacre … »

Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient un cours de Botanique, où la prof les avait placés à trois devant une plante particulièrement facile à traiter. Un cauchemar pour la jeune fille, car ses compagnons avaient tout leur loisir pour la conjurer de les accepter à ces satanés cours, ce dont ils ne se privaient pas d'ailleurs. Afin d'échapper à leurs jérémiades incessantes, elle saisit une paire de cache-oreilles enchantés, et passa le reste de l'heure à voir bouger les lèvres de ses camarades avec la satisfaction de rien comprendre à leurs paroles. Le bonheur …

_**- x -**_

— Allez, Mione, tu peux bien faire ça pour nous !

La sorcière ne répondit pas, sachant que tout ce qu'elle dirait ne servirait absolument à rien, et surtout serait horriblement vexant pour les deux amis. Elle prit donc ses affaires, et sortit de la salle commune en les priant de ne pas l'attendre, la séance allait certainement être très longue. (Elle se délecta de leur expression lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase)

Elle vérifia une cinquantaine de fois s'ils ne l'avaient pas suivis, mais apparemment, ils s'étaient résignés.

« Ouf, enfin … »

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Maugrey, elle hésita une seconde, revérifia qu'elle était bien seule, puis frappa discrètement, tout en refaisant sa coiffure machinalement.

— Entrez, fit une voix bourrue.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce en silence, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le professeur apparut à l'autre bout de la salle, la fixa avec son œil magique pour confirmer son identité.

— Tu es seule ?

Confirmation d'un hochement de tête. Elle verrouilla la porte sans plus attendre, pendant que le professeur diminuait l'éclairage de la pièce progressivement. Elle retint sa respiration en percevant des bruits étranges et incompréhensibles pour les non-initiés. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le geste familier. Des bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant en arrière dans un mouvement doux, sans précipitation. Un souffle s'égara dans son cou, la faisant frissonner, comme à chaque fois, comme par magie. Elle sentit le visage se rapprocher du sien, murmurant des paroles sibyllines, des paroles qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être comprises.

Elle se retourna lentement, toujours dans ses bras, les yeux clos, tendant ses lèvres vers l'inconnu, attendant la réponse, instantanée. Les lèvres se rejoignirent, les gestes se firent plus précis, plus pressants. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, fixant pour la première fois son amant, celui pour qui elle s'était battue toute la journée, celui avec qui elle passerait toute la nuit, celui pour qui elle mentait depuis deux mois, depuis cette nuit de vérité.

— Je t'aime, souffla Barty Croupton Junior à la sorcière, l'entraînant lentement vers son bureau.

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

_Aloooors ? Heureuse ? :D Moi oui, et même plus si affinité ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, je n'écrirai pas ce que vous pouvez imaginer … Même si je le vois parfaitement !! (Ooooh Barty, laisse Hermione, je suis làààà !! XD)_

_R&R Pleazzz !_


End file.
